


not anymore

by ImJustMi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Loneliness, Nostalgia, Poetry, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustMi/pseuds/ImJustMi
Summary: "But now resentment outweighs loveand those four walls are not enough,not anymore"I tried to bottle everything up, it didn't work.I gave up everything and this is where I ended up. I did everything for love, but what happens when resentment begins to outweigh love?





	not anymore

But now resentment outweighs love

and those four walls are not enough,

not anymore.

Oh, life seemed easier before

when we laughed and cried just because,

but not anymore.

I thought if I could just become numb

I wouldn't be so scared of dark,

and now whenever I see light

I run away and hide inside

cause my eyes hurt and my heart too, 

it's just something I'm not used to.

I thought somehow I'd make it work, 

I'd figure out how to become adult

but life gets harder and I'm alone

against myself, my dreams, and worth

and in the end, resentment outweighs love, 

these four walls will never be enough. 

I'm sick of waiting for the dawn, 

I'm not that person anymore. 


End file.
